Of Snakes and Water
by Squiggly29
Summary: Outline/Rough Draft. Wont be revised for quite a while. Rated M for safety. Medusa was cursed, but Poseidon stayed by her side and removed most of the curse. They eventually had a son, Perseus, who will lead to the change between the Rule of the Gods, and the second Rule of the Titans.


I know that I am currently working on fixing up "Immunity" and I am writing up another story that will eventually be posted, but this idea popped into my head and I had to type it up.  
>~Squiggly29<p>

~_~Line Break~_~

Two people were sitting on the ground. Where, When? One might ask. Well, this is Ancient Greece, and the two people are Poseidon and Medusa. So this is a story of Medusa being turned into a monster, one would state. It actually isn't, this is a story, very different from the commonly told stories.

As most people know, Poseidon had been courting Medusa, who was apparently very beautiful, and after a visit to Athena's temple, a goddess Medusa had admired, with Poseidon temporarily dropping his rivalry with the goddess so that his love could be happy, Athena had become angry and turned Medusa into a hideous monster that could turn things to stone, and was immortal to suffer again and again. Some people say Athena might have done it out of jealousy.

At this point, most people think the story continues where Poseidon leaves Medusa, she becomes evil, kills everyone, and is killed by Perseus. But that is not how this story goes.

Poseidon, being the loyal god he is, (and was not married to Amphitrite yet) stayed with Medusa, knowing that the beautiful and compassionate Medusa was still there. Poseidon was a powerful god and made sure to help Medusa as much as he could without breaking the ancient laws. So he removed as much of Medusa's curse as he could. In the end result, Medusa regained her breathtaking beauty, though she still had snake hair, which she somehow made into beautiful looking hair, and retained her immortality, along with ability to control whether or not people turned to stone upon gazing into her eyes. Medusa was so mesmerizing that she could easily convince anyone to look into her eyes, whether it was by her voice or her snakes prodding people to open up. However, Medusa was very thankful to Poseidon, who stayed by her side, and decided to be "good," despite her hatred for Athena. Eventually, as Poseidon's courting of the snake haired beauty continued, they had a very passionate intercourse and Medusa eventually gave birth to a boy, who they named Perseus.

Perseus was immortal, because both his parents were immortal, but he was not a god, as his mother was not a goddess. This meant that Perseus would be free of the ancient laws and could do many things. Being immortal, Perseus grew quickly until he reached the age of sixteen after four human years. At the age of sixteen, one unlocks all of their immortal abilities, such as the ability to change age. Perseus did not have snake hair like Medusa; he had smooth, silky black hair that trailed down his head, before stopping at normal male hair length. He did however, inherit Medusa's power to freeze people, both with more and less control.  
>With Perseus' powers, anybody who gazed into his mesmerizing, snake like blue-green-yellow eyes would be paralyzed until he looked away, even if he didn't want them to, or unless they were immune to his gaze. Perseus could control his powers so that even if he looked away, the person would be paralyzed, or he could choose for them to turn to stone. Anybody who gazed into his eyes claimed to be paralyzed not because of the power, but because of the mesmerizing color his eyes were, along with the fact that his pupil were slits, like a snake. He was very handsome, and nearly every female in the universe loved him, but he liked to travel alone, as e knew they would hate him if they knew who his mother was.<p>

Perseus loved his mother very dearly, despite many others' hatred, and didn't wish to part from her for very long, but she forced him to go and journey across the globe, but he promised to come back and visit. Poseidon, who was still unmarried, visited her about half the time of her free time, and so Medusa was very happy.

Regardless of this, many mortals feared and hated Medusa, and so eventually, after hundreds of years, a hero was chosen to slay her, a hero, ironically, by the name of Perseus, a son of Zeus. Athena helped Perseus greatly in his task, as she wanted revenge on Medusa, and so it was no surprise that Perseus arrived at Medusa's beautiful and peaceful island where she resided.

Upon seeing her island, Perseus (Zeus' son) was beginning to have his doubts about the local tales about Medusa being horrible. Nevertheless, he had a mission to finish, and so he hid until nightfall, when Medusa fell asleep, upon creeping up to her, Perseus was so stunned by her beauty that he internally conflicted if he should kill her. Jealous at this, Athena took control of his body, and he felt it, and let out a cry. At this Medusa awoke, alarmed, and caught sight of him. Upon seeing him with a sword, she relaxed, knew that it had to be done, and she would eventually be reformed. Even though Perseus' body was being controlled by Athena, he fought it and spoke to Medusa.  
>"I am sorry, but I must kill you, even if the stories are false?"<br>"I understand, but why must you?" asked Medusa, emphasizing the must.  
>"Athena is forcing my body. I hope that you can forgive me."<br>"I do, as I understand. I wish you luck in dealing with my son, who will hunt you down and put an end to your life."  
>"Thank y!" Perseus was cut off as Athena forced him to kill her.<p>

Eventually, Perseus (Zeus) made it home, became king with Andromeda, and lived happily. However, Perseus (Medusa) planned out his revenge very carefully. So one day, as Perseus (Zeus) was strolling through the city, Perseus (Medusa) bumped into him in the middle of the town square, caught is eye, and angrily turned Perseus (Zeus) to stone. That is why there is a statue of Perseus in the town square.

After learning about his sons death, Zeus was outraged. Medusa had already reformed, so he forbade Poseidon, Perseus, and Medusa from ever seeing each other.

The Titans rise, Perseus helps them, they win.

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS AN OUTLINE/ROUGH DRAFT; FEEL FREE TO WRITE THIS INTO A STORY, BUT DO INCLUDE MY NAME FOR THE IDEA AND PM ME THE LINK TO IT SO I CAN ENJOY


End file.
